


Juxtaposition

by thecolourclear (afinch)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/thecolourclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in the past few hours has seemed like a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this, more than four years after I wrote it, and I'm not sure what, if any sense, this makes.

Everything in the past few hours has seemed like a dream. His father is dead. Bartlet was going to win the nomination. He gets along well with everyone who will be on the staff. His father is dead. His sister is dead.

Four and a half years from now he will anxiously tell one of those whom he considers a brother, "I'd do anything to have a father who was a felon, or a sister with a past."

Right now, he's thinking of another funeral he must attend. Another slice of family shattered to the wind. Politics are useless right now. Everything is still a dream. And how much of this is his fault?

Four and half years from now he will say to his friend, "You don't know what I know."

Right now, he thinks bitterly, no one does. No one knows what it is like to kill your sister and leave your father alone to die.

"That's it," he tells Toby as he walks away. Toby has both. He has everything Josh has ever wanted. Everything Josh has lost.

Loss.

It is what hits Josh the hardest as his shaking hands fold his father's death certificate up with his sisters'. He sits for a moment, shaking at a Christmas Eve that has not yet happened.

Loss.

And this is someone he'll never have the chance to get back.


End file.
